Sin ti no tendría nada
by suki4love
Summary: – Tengo miedo – Susurro. – ¿De qué? – Era algo completamente ilógico. – De estar sola otra vez – Esa fue su única respuesta. Todo lo que necesitaba era algo a lo que pudiera aferrarse y querer nuevamente.
1. Chapter 1

_Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in._

* * *

Tezuka Kaori, la segunda mejor alumna de la clase de 2°A, obviamente después del italiano transferido hace un año llamado Gokudera.

Aquella pelinegra de lentes la cual Tsuna siempre veía con un libro en la mano era la persona más solitaria que el joven había visto en la vida, (Ni siquiera Hibari estaba tan solo) y aunque él quisiera, jamás logro juntar el valor para intentar iniciar una conversación con ella. Cada vez que trataba de acercarse, sus inseguridades salían a flote y con un aura negra alrededor, abandonaba sus pensamientos sin siquiera intentarlo. Después de todo ¿Quién querría juntarse con _dame-Tsuna_?

Incluso después de que Reborn apareció y logro conseguir más amigos de los que alguna vez había podido imaginar, él jamás logro reunir el valor necesario para hablar con ella.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tezuka kaori.

Ambos eran diferentes en muchos aspectos y sin embargo también eran muy parecidos, lo cual causaba mucha intriga en el joven de ojos anaranjados.

–¿No es genial Juudaime? – la voz de su amigo de cabellos plateados hizo que Tsuna saliera de sus pensamientos. El joven Vongola balbuceo confundido tratando de comprender la situación a su alrededor.

Yamamoto rió ligeramente ante la reacción de su amigo –Tsuna tampoco estaba prestando atención en clase – Gokudera lo fulmino con la mirada tratando de ignorarlo.

– Sawada – una voz a sus espaldas llamo la atención de los tres, sorprendiéndolos y haciendo que Tsuna saltara del susto.

Kaori los observo de forma detenida, viendo como empezaban a ponerse incómodos con la forma en que la pelinegra los miraba. –Iré a tu casa a las cuatro – sin otra palabra Kaori se volteo dirigiéndose a su asiento.

–¡Oi! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así al juudaime? – Kaori se detvo un momento sin siquiera voltear como si estuviera meditando las palabras de Gokudera. Finalmente decidió ignorarlas y regresar a su asiento.

Tsuna aún ignorante de su situación actual intento reunir la poca información que había recopilado en los últimos minutos.

– Dame Tsuna, un buen jefe de la mafia debe estar atento a lo que sucede a su alrededor – dijo Reborn apareciendo de la nada dándole una patada en la cabeza a Tsuna.

El joven Vongola solo pudo soltar un gemido de dolor.

El profesor había asignado a grupos de cuatro personas para realizar un proyecto. Yamamoto y Tsuna siendo los alumnos con calificaciones más bajas, fueron asignadas con los dos mejores de la clase estos siendo Gokudera y Kaori respectivamente.

Ante la explicación de Reborn, Yamamoto solo pudo reír nerviosamente rascándose la nuca mientras que Tsuna se lamentaba en silencio.

-((O))-

Ya había pasado más de treinta minutos de la hora en la que habían acordado verse.

Tsuna comenzó a preocuparse, Gokudera estaba enojado como de costumbre y Yamamoto, bueno el seguía igual.

– Tezuka-san se está tardando mucho ¿No creen?

– Sabia que esa mujer estúpida solo nos traería problemas – la poca paciencia que tenía Gokudera se había desvanecido.

– Ma, ma, Gokudera. Tal vez se retraso con algún compromiso – dijo Yamamoto causando que Gokudera reaccionara de forma contraria de lo que realmente había tenido planeado.

– Kaoru llego hace media hora – la voz de Reborn hizo sobresaltar a los tres chicos.

– ¿Eh? ¿Y donde esta? – pregunto Tsuna.

– Tal vez se encontró con Bianchi – comento Yamamoto alegremente sin darse cuenta de las expresiones de horror de los demás.

–¡¿B-bianchi?! – sin siquiera pensarlo Tsuna salió disparado de la habitación en busca de su compañera esperando que siguiera con vida y desintoxicada.

Después de bajar (tropezar) por las escaleras Tsuna se apresuro en buscar a la pelinegra solo para encontrarla sentada en la mesa de la cocina, tomando té junto a su madre.

– Hola Tsu-kun – saludo su madre alegremente haciendo que la atención de Kaori se concentrara en los tres jóvenes.

– Sawada-san – Dijo Kaori inclinando un poco la cabeza en forma de saludo.

– Tch, maldita mujer ¡¿Sabes los problemas que le has causado al decimo?! – grito Gokudera mientras Yamamoto reía alegremente.

– G-gokudera-kun, cálmate por favor – dijo Tsuna intentando evitar algún conflicto futuro.

Antes de que Gokudera pudiera hacer otro comentario una pequeña de unos ocho años de edad y un sombrero de gato sobre su cabeza entro corriendo desde el patio con lágrimas deslizándose por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

–¡Nee-chan! – la pequeña castaña corrió hacía Kaori aferrándose a sus piernas. La pelinegra no perdió tiempo en cargar a la pequeña arrullándola quedamente.

"¡¿Nee-chan?!" pensó Tsuna sorprendido.

–¿Oh? No sabía que Kaori tuviera hermanos – dijo Yamamoto.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose sonó nuevamente dando paso a Lambo, I-Pin y Fuuta. Los últimos dos tenían una expresión de culpabilidad.

–¿Ara? Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto la mamá de Tsuna mientras cargaba a I-Pin en sus brazos.

– No fue culpa de Lambo-san – dijo Lambo mientras se picaba la nariz.

– ¡Lambo!- grito I – Pin con tono de reproche.

– Tumbamos a Mizuki cuando jugábamos a la pelota – para entonces Mizuki se había calmado y fue cuando Kaori pudo ver un pequeño raspon en su rodilla.

–¡Lo siento! – grito repentinamente Fuuta.

– I-Pin lo siente – dijo la pequeña china.

– Daijobu Fuuta – el tono de Kaori había cambiado completamente. Había pasado de ser el tono serio y frio que usaba normalmente a uno tranquilizador y maternal.

Kaori se arrodillo poniendo a Mizuki en el piso mientras la pequeña se tallaba los ojos limpiándose las lágrimas.

– Solo fue un accidente ¿ne? – una pequeña sonrisa adorno su cara mientras que con su mano sacudía el cabello de Fuuta.

– Ne, ne, Suki-chan – la mamá de Tsuna llamó la atención de ambas hermanas – ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo para curar tu rodilla? – Mizuki miro a su hermana buscando algún signo de aprobación, Kaori asintió y la pequeña castaña salió de la habitación junto con Nana y los demás niños.

Kaori volteo con sus compañeros de clase los cuales la veían totalmente sorprendidos.

– ¿Qué? – dijo en tono amenazador.

– Tezuka Kaori – dijo Reborn apareciendo de la nada.

–¡Reborn!

A pesar de la apariencia del bebé, Kaori sentía una sensación de malestar que se apoderaba de ella.

"Ahora entiendo…" pensó la pelinegra observando fijamente a Reborn. "…Porque estaba tan interesado en el bebé"

–¿Quién eres? – pregunto Kaori seriamente.

Reborn ignoro su pregunta –¿Quieres unirte a la familia de Tsuna?

–¿Familia? – repitió Kaori confundida.

–¡HIEEE! ¿Qué estás haciendo Reborn?

– Jajaja, ¿Kaori también va a jugar con nosotros a la mafia? – pregunto Yamamoto inocentemente.

–¿Mafia? – cuestiono la joven.

–¡De ninguna manera! ¡No dejare que esta mujer estúpida sea parte de la familia! – grito Gokudera enfurecido.

–¡Nee-chan! ¡Nee-chan! – Mizuki había regresado con un pequeño parche en la rodilla. La pequeña jalo a su hermana de la blusa y susurro: – Di que si nee-chan ¡Por favor!

– Si nos quedamos aquí mamá podría hacernos comida rica todos los días y podría jugar con I-pin-chan, Lambo-kun y Fuuta-kun- la pequeña niña estaba tan emocionada que había comenzado a hablar con un tono más fuerte – Ya no regresaríamos a casa – dijo tristemente.

–No creo que hablaran de eso suki-chan – dijo Kaori dedicándole una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

–Tratare de traerte aquí lo más que pueda para que juegues – Kaori volteó a ver a Tsuna – Claro, si eso está bien contigo Sawada-san – Tsuna realmente quería decir que no, la casa ya tenía demasiados residentes y un visitante constante no ayudaría con todo el alboroto. Pero al ver los ojos grandes y verdes de Mizuki los uales brillaban por las lagrimas termino diciendo que si.

– A-ah, c-claro tezuka-san, no ha problema – Kaori le sonrío a su hermana – Ahora ve a jugar con los demás ¿ok? – Mizuki asintió ante las palabras de su hermana para después salir al patio.

La pelinegra volteo a ver a Reborn –Tengo una duda bebé– el pequeño Arcobaleno solo la miro esperando a que hablara.

–En esto de la mafia… – comenzó – ¿Está involucrado Kyoya?

– ¿Kyoya? –preguntaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

Reborn asintió – Hibari es uno de los guardianes de Tsuna.

"¡HIEEE! ¡¿Hibari-san?!"

–Ya veo– fue lo único que dijo Kaori.

"Eso explica mucho" sus manos comenzaron a sujetar con fuerza su falda clavando su mirada en el piso.

–¡Reborn! ¡No puedes ir preguntándole eso a cualquiera! – Tsuna comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando notó que Kaori estaba considerándolo.

–Baka-Tsuna– dijo Reborn pateando su cabeza –Tezuka Kaori fue considerada para ser una guardiana desde el comienzo– esto llamó la atención de todos.

–¿Qué? – susurró confundido el castaño.

–Ella era candidata para ser la guardiana de la nube pero se decidió que Hibari era más apto para el puesto.

–Yo…– Kaori no sabía que decir. Aquella declaración había dejado a todos sin habla.

–Lo haré.

* * *

HOLA PERSONAS!

Después de mucho pensarlo mejoré mi historia porque la otra era un asco (:

y también le cambié el nombre a yoko porque se parecía mucho a Kyoko y nononono

como quiera quiero agradecer a Angelz Sparks y a caitlindistefano por su apoyo en mi historia anterior


	2. Chapter 2

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself "where did it all go wrong?"_

* * *

El viaje al futuro había sido un gran shock para todos. La guerra entre la mafia, las personas desaparecidas, los familiares muertos…. Pero uno de los más grandes shocks que te pueden dar es la noticia de que tú estás muerto en el futuro. Es por eso que todo lo que Tsuna quería hacer era descansar un poco. Lo que había pasado hasta ahora había causado que su energía se agotara y el haber sido herido en la batalla contra Black Spell no ayudaba. Pero eran momentos así los que lo ayudaban a calmar un poco sus preocupaciones. Tener un momento de tranquilidad entre todo el caos era algo agradable.

–¡Bueno! ¡Realmente esta bueno! – dijo Tsuna elogiando la comida que habían preparado las chicas.

–¡Es verdad! – concordó Yamamoto.

–Me alegro– dijo Haru contenta –Kyoko-chan y yo hemos trabajado muy duro, ¿Cierto? –Haru dirigió su mirada hacía Kyoko.

–S-si– contesto distraídamente, pero luego agrego: –Aunque la señorita de antes nos ayudo mucho.

–Ahora que lo pienso no preguntamos su nombre– comentó Haru.

–¿Ayuda? Cualquiera puede hacer curry– comentó Gokudera molestando a Haru.

–¡Entonces no te daré segundo plato! – dijo Haru indignada.

–Sin embargo ¿La entrenadora diabólica no vendrá? – pregunto Yamamoto viendo uno de los platos sobre l mesa.

–Probablemente comerá más tarde– respondió Reborn sabiendo que Lal Mirch quería estar sola en esos momentos.

–Y a todo esto ¿De quién es el otro plato? – preguntó Gokudera.

–Lo pusimos para la señorita que nos ayudo hace rato pero no ha venido a comer–respondío Haru un poco preocupada.

–¿Señorita? – pregunto Tsuna.

–Sí, era una señorita muy amable y elegante– explicó Haru con un tono de admiración.

–Fue muy lindo de su parte el ayudarnos– dijo Kyoko sonriendo ligeramente tratando de que se viera sincera.

Los chicos decidieron no preguntar más y tratar de tener una cena tranquila y normal aunque fuera solo por unos minutos.

-((O))-

Tsuna había estado vagando por los corredores de la base Vongola por bastante tiempo, no había podido dormir en toda la noche por lo que había decidido dejar de tratar de dormir y salir en busca del baño.… Eso había sido hace casi veinte minutos.

Doblo una esquina solo para encontrarse con una pequeña habitación al final del pasillo. La luz de la habitación estaba encendida por lo que el joven Vongola pensó que podría haber alguien allí. Quién sabe, tal vez era Lal Mirch.

La puerta se encontraba abierta dándole perfecta vista de una joven castaña acostada en la cama con varios aparatos médicos a su alrededor y una mujer de cabellos negros sentada en una silla junto a la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta.

–"…Ella una joven de rarísima belleza y no menos amable que llena de alegría; no era toda ella más que luz y sonrisas y se parecía en lo alocada a un joven pavo real; gustábanle todas las cosas; no odiaba más que el arte que era su rival; no temía más que a la odiada paleta y los pinceles y demás instrumentos enfadosos que la privaban e la vista de su adorado."*

Tsuna se había quedado inmovilizado escuchando el tono dulce y amable de la mujer frente a él. Había un aura cálida y tranquilizadora a su alrededor la cual causo que Tsuna se quedara en una especie de trance sin darse cuenta que la mujer había parado de leer.

–Puedes pasar– dijo la joven volteando a verlo.

"¡¿Te-Tezuka-san?!" Tsuna se había sorprendido mucho, incluso después de todos los eventos de ese día eso podría ser lo más increíble que había pasado.

La pelinegra sonrió tristemente poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios rojos, haciendo una seña de que guardara silencio. –Puedes pasar si quieres Tsuna-kun– cada cosa que hacía Kaori lo sorprendía más y más. Realmente había cambiado mucho, ahora era más alta, su semblante era más el de una mujer que el de una niña, su cabello ya no era tan corto sino que ahora llegaba debajo de sus hombros.

Tsuna se acerco lentamente –¿Quién es ella? – pregunto viendo a la castaña en la cama.

Kaori agarro la mano de la joven acercándose un poco –Mi hermana– respondió colocando la pálida mano de su hermana que sostenía entre las suyas, cerca de rostro.

Es ese instante miles de preguntas comenzaron a formarse en la cabeza del joven Vongola.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿Cómo pasó?"

"¿Se va a recuperar?"

"¿Estará bien?"

"… ¿Vas a estar bien?"

Sin embargo ninguna pregunta llego a sus labios.

–Deberías estar descansando Tsuna-kun– dijo suavemente la pelinegra.

–A-ah, es que me perdí en el camino–dijo Tsuna mientras un color carmesí adornaba sus mejillas por la vergüenza. La pelinegra rió ligeramente.

Kaori se puso de pie permitiendo que Tsuna la pudiera admirarla un poco mejor. Llevaba puesta una falda de lápiz* negra haciendo juego con su saco y una blusa roja de botones. Era bastante notable que había crecido con el tiempo más sin embargo los tacones que tenía puestos crecía un poco más.

–Te llevaré de vuelta a tu habitación– y con eso salió del cuarto sin siquiera voltear a ver si Tsuna la seguía.

Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos habló hasta llegar a la habitación del castaño.

–Me alegro de que estén aquí– ambos se encontraban justo en frente de la puerta.

Kaori agarró la barbilla del castaño con la punta de su dedo índice y su pulgar, se inclino hasta la altura del joven y mientras Tsuna estaba a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco, la pelinegra deposito un beso en su mejilla.

–Por favor, cuida de nosotros Tsu-kun–dijo Kaori dejando a Tsuna en una especie de trance y totalmente confundido.

Kaori se marcho haciendo un pequeño ruido con cada paso que daba a causa de sus tacones mientras sujetaba sus manos por detrás.

-((O))-

EXTRA:

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Tsuna saliera de su trance.

"Todavía tengo que ir al baño" pensó Tsuna con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

"Le hubiera pedido indicaciones a Tezuka-san" el castaño se lamento dejando que lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos y con un gran suspiro comenzó nuevamente con su búsqueda del baño.

* * *

*Edgar Allan Poe – El Retrato Oval.

*Ustedes saben. Son esas faldas pegaditas que se usan en cosas formales….. yo así las conozco no se ustedes U^-^

P.D.: Mi foto de perfil ahora es TYL!kaori :DD (sehh yo hice esa imagen)


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't know where you're going_  
_But do you got room for one more troubled soul?_

* * *

-((TYL))-

Hibari Kyoya odiaba las multitudes, eso era un hecho. Es por eso que en el momento en el que tantas personas comenzaron a juntarse en la habitación donde Gokudera descansaba lo que Hibari hizo fue golpear a Tsuna e irse. Confiaba en que Kusakabe se encargaría de informar al resto de los herbívoros.

Al pelinegro le gustaba la tranquilidad, esa era una de las razones por las que mantenía distancia con las personas. Kaori siempre parecía ser la excepción.

Hibari no recuerda con exactitud cuando fue que la pequeña de lentes y su hermanita se abrieron camino en su vida pero realmente estaba agradecido por ello. Aquellas chicas llenaban de alegría su vida (aunque cuando la pequeña Mizuki comenzó a crecer tuvo que morder a muchos herbívoros hasta la muerte) así que cuando Mizuki fue atacada por Millefiore tanto como Hibari como Kaori sufrieron bastante mientras que Fuuta se culpaba por ello.

Hibari había estado viajando por el mundo investigando las cajas y Kaori ya llevaba tiempo estando con Varia como la guardiana de la nube, había sido imposible para ellos ayudar a la castaña cuando ella se encontraba en la base Vongola de Japón.

Hibari llego a su habitación dispuesto a descansar – Bienvenido a casa– y justo al deslizar la puerta* observo a la pelinegra vestida en un hermoso furisode* de un color azul cielo sirviendo un poco de té en una taza.

–He vuelto*– respondió con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-((En el pasado))-

Días.

Ya habían pasado días desde que Sawada y su grupo habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, dejando a Kaori haciendo todo el trabajo del proyecto.

La verdad es que Kaori no estaba preocupada, para nada, lo que la pelinegra se encontraba experimentando no era nada más que un sentimiento de ira y enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevían a dejarla hacer todo el trabajo?

Era por eso que en esos momentos se encontraba caminando en dirección hacia la residencia Sawada junto a su hermana con intención de, como diría Hibari, morderlos hasta la muerte.

Lo que Kaori nunca imagino fue que una bazuca cayendo en su dirección. Su reacción fue instantánea, lo primero que hizo fue intentar cubrir a Mizuki con su cuerpo y agacharse.

-((TYL))-

En el momento en que el humo se disipo Kaori entró en pánico. No podía ver a Mizuki por ningún lado, ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba ella y eso le aterraba.

–¿Suki? – Kaori comenzó a buscar frenéticamente por los pasillos intentando buscar algo familiar comenzando a gritar por lo que después conocería como la base Vongola, abriendo puertas y buscando ansiosamente.

–¡¿Tezuka-san?! – el grito de confusión hizo que Kaori se detuviera un momento viendo a un confundido castaño frente a ella.

Kaori lo ignoro totalmente sintiendo como el miedo se apoderaba de ella más y más a cada instante.

La pelinegra siguió buscando en las habitaciones hasta que finalmente Tsuna se encontraba en frente de ella.

–Hazte a un lado– exigió amenazadoramente, espantando al pequeño Tsuna.

–T-tezuka-san, tienes que calmarte– dijo Tsuna tratando de poner las manos sobre los hombros de Kaori en intento de tranquilizarla. Ese fue su primer error.

En el momento en que las manos de Tsuna hicieron contacto con la tela de su uniforme la mirada de la chica se agudizo* mandándolo al suelo con un puñetazo.

Ignorando al semiinconsciente Tsuna en el piso Kaori salto por encima de él y antes de que pudiera salir corriendo Reborn la detuvo.

–Cálmate Kaori– ordeno el Arcobaleno.

–Bebé…–Kaori sabía que era Reborn a pesar que estaba vestido en un extraño traje blanco.*

–Tu hermana esta en el cuarto al final del pasillo– Kaori no gasto ni un minuto para correr en dirección hacia la habitación, azotando la puerta al entrar.

–¡Nee-chan! – Mizuki estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama junto a un joven de bufanda.

La pelinegra se lanzó a los brazos de su hermanita sosteniéndola fuertemente – Me tenías tan preocupada suki-chan– dijo Kaori comenzando a colocar besos sobre todo el rostro de Mizuki haciendo que la pequeña comenzara a reír alegremente –No vuelvas a separarte de mi así ¿esta bien? – su hermana asintió rápidamente.

–Hola, Kaori-nee– fue entonces cuando Kaori notó al joven en la habitación sonriendo amablemente.

–Mira nee-chan, ¡es Fuuta! – Mizuki había saltado de los brazos de su hermana directamente hacía el castaño obligándolo a cargala.

–¿Fuu…ta? – Repitió confundidamente

-((O))-

No había pasado mucho tiempo (un par de horas quizás) antes de que Tsuna y Kaori estuvieran sentados en el comedor de la cocina intentando entender lo sucedido.

–Sawada-san ¿estás consciente de que todo lo que me estás diciendo es prácticamente imposible? –Kaori era una mujer de ciencia y de hechos, por así decirlo, ella no podía creer en nada sin tener prueba suficiente, es por eso que la historia de Tsuna de viajes al futuro le parecían imposibles. Muy apenas podía creer que él era un candidato para un jefe de la mafia.

Con un suspiro Tsuna respondió –Lo sé Tezuka-san, pero es la verdad– El castaño había olvidado lo nueva que era Kaori en esto de la mafia, ella jamás había visto la bazuca de Lambo en acción.

–Kaori– Reborn apareció frente a ella lamando su atención –¿Entiendes la peligrosa situación en la que tú y tu hermana se encuentran? – Tsuna estaba nervioso. Conociendo a Reborn probablemente las amenazaría o algo peor.

La pelinegra se quedo en silencio contemplando la situación –Si quieres protegerla tienes que ayudar a Tsuna a derrotar a Millefiore. Ya la atacaron una vez, no dudaran hacerlo nuevamente.

Kaori se mordió el labio inferior evitando mirar a los dos mafiosos frente a ella –Solo…– miro a Tsuna dudosamente –Solo hay que eliminar a ese tal Shoichi ¿verdad?

Tsuna asintió vigorosamente –Eso es lo que tenemos planeado por ahora– dijo Reborn –Pero primero tienen que volverse más fuertes

Esa sería la semana de entrenamiento más difícil para Kaori.

* * *

_We're starting at the end_

* * *

*Ya saben que Hibari vive en esas casas tradicionales japonesas.

*Furisode es el tipo más formal de Kimono que usan las mujeres no casadas usualmente en eventos formales como bodas, fiestas de fin de año y la primera ceremonia del té.

*Ya saben, el saludo típico cuando regresas a casa de tadaima y okaeri /okaerinasai (este es más formal creo).

*Millefiore se supone que está en Italiano pero está mal escrito literalmente se traduce a Mil flor cuando debería de ser mil flores, o sea millefiori pero pos no voy a cambiarlo :I

La verdad me dio mucha flojera escribir esto, siento que lo hice mal ):

También estaba planeando cambiarle el nombre a suki por suzune ¿Qué piensan?

También planeaba hacer esto un Enma x OC digaNME QUE OPINAN ;^;

SARA-CHAN MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO *sniff* eres tan linda


End file.
